Robin's Strength
by WalksInTheMoonlight
Summary: One shot. Robin is in for the fight of his life, can he stop himself and save the ones he loves? Holy Dilemma, Batman! Based on the 1966 Batman TV series. With Adam West and Batman/Bruce Wayne and Burt Ward as Robin/Dick Grayson


**This is loosely based on the 1966 Batman. It's from the episode Darn that Catwoman and Scat! darn Catwoman. I didn't like how it turned out, so I changed it.**

**To give a little background: Catwoman poisons Robin with a drug called catafrenic that makes him a villain. As good as he was before, that's how bad he is on it. I did change the order of the crimes, so it's not exactly like to TV show. (Although some of the dialog is the same)**

**I do NOT own Batman or Robin. they are owned by D.C. comics. Now enjoy and R&amp;R :)**

* * *

I could see myself taking the money, it was foggy and kind of in a haze, but I could see it. I tried to stop, oh boy did I try, but I couldn't get my traitorous body to listen to my commands. I heard Catwoman talking to her goons, but I couldn't make out what was being said. Then I heard my name being called

"Robin! Stop!"

I turned and saw my mentor, my partner, my _father_ standing by a window. I started to panic, what would he think of me? No, Batman. Don't come near me, I am not myself. Run…. RUN! I tried to get my mouth to obey, to tell him it wasn't me, and to get out of here before he got hurt, but no sound escaped my mouth. I just saw him standing there looking at me with a look I had seen before but never at me, the look of disappointment and shame.

Catwoman told me to continue to load up the money while her goons took care of batman. Against my will I turned and grabbed the rest of the money and put it into a sack she was carrying. I went to stand next to her and watched as my Father took out her henchmen.

Way to go Batman! I screamed internally. That's showing them. My heart swelled with pride as every last one of the Catwoman's cohorts lay in an unconscious pile on the floor. Then he turned to us.

"Robin," Catwoman said as Batman walked toward us

"Yeah baby?" I heard myself say. I was disgusted with myself

"Slay the blue dragon."

My heart turned to stone at those words. I was supposed to fight my friend? The one who took me in when my parents died? I couldn't. I wouldn't. No, I screamed NO!

My mouth opened and I had a brief moment of happiness as I thought I had regained control only to hear myself say "groovy"

I walked up to Batman with a sneer on my face. I balled up my fists, and got ready to fight.

"Oh no." Batman cried the anguish evident in his voice.

"Oh yes." I said right before hitting him.

I could see myself hitting him over and over. Batman fight back, come on Batman, you can win this fight! I mentally said with each blow I put into my father's face. FIGHT! He raised his fist once and I thought, finally this is over, but he shook his head sadly and lowered his arm. If I could've cried at that moment I would have. I saw and felt myself pick up a chair and knock him unconscious. As he was lying on the floor I desperately wanted to check on him to make sure he was ok and tell him I was sorry, that it wasn't me, and hope he would forgive me, but that wasn't to be.

Catwoman said we had to go, so I followed her out the back door to her car. We drove straight to her hideaway. When we got there, they started counting their ill begotten loot. They didn't need me right then so they put me in a room and told me this was my room.

'Fat chance bub. I am not staying here' but again I could do nothing but what they said. At first I had been terrified that they would remove my mask, but luckily that didn't seem to be what they were after. I breathed an internal sigh of relief, before again thinking of my father. Was he even alive? I had hurt him so bad. I wonder if he knew how much I loved and respected him. I wonder if he thought I was gone for good; that I had turned on everything he had taught me.

I don't know how long they left me with my dark thoughts, but after a while the door to 'my room' opened and Catwoman stepped in.

"Why hello Boy-wonder."

"Hello Baby." Yuck.

"Are you up for another heist?"

NO! "Of course Doll. Whatever you want." NO, NO, NO.

"Puuurfect."

I got up and followed her out of 'my room' as we got into her car, I wondered where we were heading next, and if Batman would show up again. I prayed not. I couldn't control myself and he wouldn't fight me.

After about 15 minutes of driving, my prayers were dashed, as we pulled up to the very familiar house of Bruce Wayne. _My_ house. What was I going to do? I couldn't rob my own family, but I knew I would have no choice or say in the matter.

As we walked to the door I again started to pray that no one would be home. I knew these prayers were going to go unanswered as well, but I couldn't help but try. Alfred was always there, but still I hoped that an errand had taken him and Aunt Harriet to the store.

As the door opened my heart sunk to my feet as I saw my aunt and Alfred standing in the sitting room staring at us. Alfred saw me with Catwoman and gave me the same look that Batman had earlier that day. My already broken heart splintered even further.

Catwoman told me to quickly tie up my aunt and Alfred and put them on the couch. I was devastated as I pushed Alfred down on the couch. I called him horrible names, and I was ashamed of myself.

Catwoman and I went over to the safe that I knew was hidden behind a picture on the wall and blew it open. I started grabbing money by the handful. I could faintly hear Alfred talking to Catwoman but I was too focused on stopping myself to listen to what was being said.

I won't, I won't, I won't I WON'T! Became a mantra in my head. I see the edges of my vision start to blacken as I tried harder to get control of my body. You won't hurt them, you won't take their money. NO! I shouted in my head one last time before everything went black.

I awoke a little while later to the pink one, the one who called herself pussycat, walking into 'my room' at Catwoman's hideout. They must have carried me there. I felt sick that they had put their hands on me, but nothing could be done at this point.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groovy baby, just groovy," if I had control I would hit you. I don't care if you ARE a girl; you deserve to be hit for what you have made me do.

"Good. We are going to let you rest for a little bit, Robin. So just sit back and regain your strength."

What did you do to Alfred and Aunt Harriet? What did YOU DO TO THEM? I shouted desperately trying to see if my family was ok. But my mouth wouldn't move, and my body didn't listen.

She walked out the door, leaving me to my-sort of-self. I went to lie down on the bed they gave me, and I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Catwoman was shaking me awake.

"Wake up bird boy, the bat is coming."

Batman is coming? My heart both leapt and fell at that statement. I felt joy that I didn't kill him and fear that I still wasn't myself and would probably be forced to fight him again. I only hoped that he would fight me this time.

"Ok baby. What do you want me to do?" I want you to go away. Leave and never return.

"I am going to tie you to a chair and have Batman think he is rescuing you. I need you to act like a good boy for just a few minutes."

What?! No, please anything but that, please… I will do anything you want, happily, but don't hurt Batman using me. Please just kill me.

"Groovy."

Had my eyes been mine I would've cried.

They tied me to a chair and I tried to think of some way to tell Batman it was a trick. Anything. As I sat there I heard the door behind me open and I heard the footsteps that were familiar as rain to me. I felt my body try to fight the bonds that held me.

Hesitantly the footsteps approached. I could hear them getting closer as my body squirmed and bucked. Run, Batman, run don't get to close. It's a trap. A TRAP. I felt a pressure on my arm and turned to look at the man I considered my Father. My mouth opened and I heard _my_ words come out, but they weren't mine.

"Holy nick of time Batman. Am I glad you showed up!"

Run.

"Good boy Robin! You were playing possum! And all the time I thought you had become a turn cape."

My body was free, but I wasn't. I turned to look at my mentor. Batman please run, don't let me hurt you again. I can't bear it. Leave me to die.

The door behind me opened and Catwoman's goons walked in. Batman run now!

"Would I do that to you, Batman baby?" Outside I laughed and laughed.

Inside I watched horrified as they put 2 cattle rods on either side of his neck, and shocked him unconscious.

"Good job Robin. Batman only has one weakness, and I am glad that weakness is on our side" Catwoman practically purred as she walked in. I would love to slam my fist into her face, she may be a woman, but at this moment I didn't care.

"Pick him up boys. I have the puuuuurfect little rat trap for him."

My mind raced at that statement. What was she going to do to him? Did I have the strength to stop her? I tried to regain control of my body, but only succeeded in wearing myself out. Physically I felt fine, but mentally… Mentally I was tired, and I was starting to lose it.

I watch silently as they put Batman onto a giant sized mouse trap. The bar that snaps the mouse was covered in blades, and it was being held by a single rope. They tied Batman down and motioned for me to move over to Catwoman. I could almost feel the excitement bubbling off her. The witch, she was actually enjoying this.

We waited there for a long time, just waiting for him to wake up. In a way it was kind of surreal, I mean I had always been on the other end of this. The unconscious one surrounded by enemies. I felt ashamed. Batman should have me to look out for him, but instead I was on the side of the villains.

I am sorry Father. I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I am not myself and no matter how hard I try, I can't get back to you. I don't want to live like this..

Suddenly Batman started moving. He opened his eyes and looked around. He spotted Catwoman first and gave her such a look of contempt it's a wonder she didn't melt. She looked serenely back at him, with just a hint of a smile on her face.

Then like a magnet his eyes found mine. I thought I would see nothing but hate and anger, but I saw compassion, understanding, and love. It shook me to my core. Did he know it wasn't me? Did he know I couldn't control myself? Did he forgive me for what I had done this day? I tried to convey with my eyes that I was here somewhere under the outside façade. Don't give up Batman. Fight.

"Batman" Catwoman purred "if you agree to help me, I will let you up. If not, Robin will cut the rope, the steel bar will snap, and you will be divided into equal parts. In other words you will be beside yourself." She practically laughed.

What was left of my heart started to pound at the thought that I would be the one forced to cut the rope. I—couldn't do that. NO oh please no. Just let me die. I couldn't be responsible for the death of the greatest man to ever live…. No…. no…

"I'll never be your partner Catwoman."

"Oh well. Boy wonder! Start cutting."

I could feel my body start to saw away at the rope, the one thing that was keeping Batman from dying. NO! I wouldn't let this happen. I once again fought for control of my body. I fought and fought, my vision started to go black, but I fought against that to. I WOULD NOT be responsible for the death of my father. I could feel the beads of sweat upon my brow as I fought for control. The knife slowed and stopped.

"NO!" I screamed. So shocked that I almost lost control again, did I just say that? My body shook as I fought off Catwoman's drug.

"I won't do it. I can't do it. I refuse to kill batman!" I screamed.

Before anyone could move and still fighting off the drug I ran over to Batman's side and cut the ropes that were holding him down. He jumped up faster than I could have imagined, and looked at me a question in his eyes.

"Bat-Bat-man. You have to- knock me - out. I can't fight- this for very much longer." I said gasping for air.

"Robin, I don't have the bat gas on me. You will have to hold on a little while longer." He said sadness evident in his tone.

"I can't- Batman. You have to hit me. Hard." Please Batman. Please.

"I can't do that Robin."

"PLEASE! I don't want to be like this. I CAN'T hurt you again. PLEASE!" My voice becoming softer and more urgent with each passing second, I was losing control. "I would rather- be dead Batman. Please… Please"

I could feel myself slipping back, the sneer becoming fixed on my face. Before the drugged Robin could so much as speak, Batman hit me. Hard. I saw stars and the fight with myself had tired me out more than I could have imagined. I tumbled into darkness.

I don't know how long I was out but I awoke to the familiar taste of the bat-antidote and someone slapping my face.

"Robin. Robin. Robin! Wake up boy. Come on wake up old chum." A familiar voice cried fervently

"Ugh," was all I could respond with.

I moved my head around and open my eyes. Before I could get a sense of my surroundings, I was enveloped in a hug. I tiredly moved my arms up to return the hug when I noticed something strange. Batman, the stalwart hero, the defender of justice, the man who struck fear into all criminals' hearts, was crying. I was frozen solid.

"Oh Robin," He cried "I thought I had lost you. I thought you would be under Catwoman's control for the rest of your life."

After everything he had been through, he was worried about me? After everything I had done to him, still he was more concerned about my safety then his own. A thought flashed into my head. Something Catwoman had said - Good job Robin. Batman only has one weakness, and I am glad that weakness is on our side-She was talking about me. I was Batman's weakness. Stiffening I pulled back from my father, although I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, safe, forever. But I was no longer a child, and I had to face things head on. I saw the tears streaming down his face and was awed.

"You aren't mad at me? For everything I did to you?" I ask hesitantly

Batman looked shocked that I would even utter such a thing. "Of course not Robin. You weren't yourself."

"But how did you know? You couldn't have known I didn't turn to the dark side. Why didn't you fight me? You could have taken me. You would have won. Why did you let me hurt you? WHY?!" I didn't realize it, but I was shouting.

"I knew because I know you. I love you and you weren't in control of yourself. You would never intentionally hurt me. I didn't fight back because I didn't want to hurt you. It wasn't your fault we were fighting and I wasn't going to hurt you."

"So you let me hurt you?" I asked in disgust "How do you think that makes me feel?" I said trailing off. "I could see it, you know. I could feel what my hands were doing to you, and I couldn't stop it. I was powerless.."

Batman said nothing and enveloped me in another hug.

"You weren't powerless when it mattered, old friend. You came through, and I have never been so proud of you."

Usually when he talked like that his words filled me with hope and happiness. This time however I just felt hollow. Sure this time I was able to fight it, but what about next time? Catwoman was right. I am batman's weakness.

"Catwoman was right." I say aloud.

Batman leaned back and looked into my face.

"What did you just say?"

I didn't hear the warning in his voice, but even if I had I would've continued just the same.

"I said Catwoman was right. She said I am your weakness, and she was right. I could've hurt you Bruce. I could've killed you, and you would have done nothing to stop me because you can't hurt me. I am your weakness. I am only going to cause heartache and misery for you…" I trailed off.

The batcave was silent for a long while. So long I thought maybe we had both forgotten how to speak. Just as Batman was opening his mouth to reply, the Bat-phone rang. Saying nothing to me, he got up and answered it.

"Commissioner Gordon. No he's fine and back to crime fighting. Where was she last seen? OK we will be right there." Hanging up the phone Batman walked slowly over to me.

"They found Catwoman. You ready to go get her?"

"Not this time Bruce. I need more time to think things over." I replied, just wanting him to leave. A plan was forming in my head, and I didn't want him to catch on to it. Sadly he knows me better than I give him credit for.

"Fine Dick, but you have to _PROMISE _me that you will be here when I get back. Don't leave just when I got you back. Give me your oath, your _word_ that you will be here when I get back." He looked deep into my eyes and I saw a kind of desperation in his. Why was he so afraid I would leave? Wouldn't he be better off without me?

"OK Batman. I swear I will still be here."

He looked into my eyes and sighed a little. He was really relieved. He nodded once and ran to the batmobile. He looked back at me one last time and got into the car. As he sped off I wondered about leaving anyway. I knew I couldn't. I had given my word.

I sat around for a while thinking about everything that had happened to me today. I wondered how Alfred and Aunt Harriett were doing. I had probably scared them to death. I should go apologize to them, as Robin. I went outside and starting walking up the pathway to my house, thinking of everything that I would have to say to let them know how truly sorry I was. I got to the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Coming." I heard Alfred call seconds before the door opened.

His eyes got really wide as he looked at me. I saw a shadow of fear pass behind them before he haltingly asked

"Master Robin?"

I let out the air I had been holding since he opened the door.

"Alfred… I am really very sorry about what happened earlier today…I" was all I could get out before yet again being enveloped into a hug.

"Oh Master Robin, I have been so very terribly worried. Are you ok? Did that wretched woman hurt you?"

"I'm fine Alfred. Truly." I reassured him. It was times like this that reminded me how much I loved the old man.

"Begging your pardon sir, but what are you doing here?" he motioned to my outfit.

I squared my shoulders and said all in one breath "I wanted to apologize to you and Aunt Harriett as Robin since Robin was the one who hurt you."

Alfred looked at me for a long time before answering.

"I think Mrs. Cooper would very much appreciate that. She has been ever so shook up since the dreadful incident." He stepped back and allowed me into the front hall.

I walked in, feeling like a stranger in my own house. Alfred shut the door behind me and walked up the stairs. A few seconds later he came down with my Aunt. The same shadow of fear passed before her eyes as it had Alfred's. I mentally kicked myself. How could I have let myself scare her like that.

"It's ok Mrs. Cooper. It's really me this time. I just wanted to come by and apologize for the incident this morning. I wasn't myself, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for scaring you like that."

I thought she was going to rush at me and give me a hug as well, but she seemed to compose herself. Secretly I was grateful; I didn't think I could take much more hugging at this point.

"Robin you poor boy. Are you alright? I was so worried for you this morning. I knew you would never do such a thing of your own free will."

"No ma'am. My Au-mom raised me better than that."

She smiled at me and I knew I was forgiven. Now if only I could forgive myself.

"Do you have time for some tea and biscuits Robin?"

"I really shouldn't ma'am." I said hesitantly. I shouldn't stay longer then I already had, but I felt so bad, and she looked so happy to see me that I could feel my will wavering.

"Oh come on, it's only for a few minutes. Batman surely wouldn't be mad at you for having tea with and old woman would he?"

I shrugged, knowing eventually she would get her way. "Oh alright ma'am."

I made my way over to the couch and sat down. I knew I had to not talk too much or I would give myself away. I let her do all the talking. She told me stories about her nephew; making me laugh. Little did she know her darling little Dick was sitting right in front of her. I sat there for a while, just listening to her talk.

"I am so glad you are Batman's partner." She said suddenly.

I looked up from my 3rd cup of tea. Why would she say that? I am no good for Batman; I am always causing him trouble.

"Oh? And why is that Mrs. Cooper?"

"Well, because even though he is a grown man, he needs someone to watch out for him. I like knowing he is not alone out there in the world full of criminals. It's nice to know he has a friend, someone who cares about him, and sticks with him through everything. I want to thank you boy wonder for all you do for him, and all you do for us."

I had no words to reply to her. I just couldn't speak. My mouth hung open as I pondered her words. We did make a good team. I was humbled by her, and I realized that I did not give my Aunt enough credit sometimes. I may be Batman's weakness but maybe, just maybe, I could also be his strength.

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper. You have no idea what your words mean to me." I sincerely replied.

I looked at the time and started. I had been there for 3 hours. I quickly said goodbye to my family and put my cup down on the table. Just as I was standing up the door slammed open and Bruce walked in looking murderous. He looked at me then to Mrs. Cooper then back to me.

"You didn't leave." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. Sorry to intrude on you like this. I just wanted to give my sincerest apologies to Mrs. Cooper and Alfred. I didn't realize how late it was becoming." I said trying to slow my words down

He was quiet for a while before he replied "It's no trouble at all. I am glad you are back to your old crime fighting self" He said his eyes searching my face.

"So am I Mr. Wayne, so am I. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find Batman. Good evening folks" I said before quietly slipping out the door.

I had walked a little down the way when I heard the door open behind me.

"It's alright Mrs. Cooper, I am just going to make sure he is alright." I heard Bruce say.

I kept walking although I did slow my pace a little.

"Dick" Bruce called.

I turned and looked at my father. I couldn't tell what was going on behind those eyes, but the emotions were churning in them.

"Did you catch catwoman?" I asked hoping to delay the inevitable.

My question threw him off for a bit, and a great sadness came into his eyes.

"No. She leapt from a building and was lost in the surf."

I was sad, but not very. The woman had almost killed my father. I was sad that she had chosen a life of crime over righteousness but that couldn't be helped.

"I am so sorry Bruce." I knew it killed him whenever he couldn't save someone, even if that person was evil. No wonder his eyes were full of sadness.

As if he could read my thoughts he shook his head. "I thought you had left. I came back to the batcave and you were gone. I have NEVER in all my years as a crime-fighter felt so helpless. You are not my weakness, Robin. You keep me sane; you make me happy when nothing else will. You give me a sense of safety I never had before. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that if I am in trouble you will be there to help me out. Don't you _**EVER**_ say that you are my weakness. You are my family, and I couldn't imagine life without you."

The tears were forming in his eyes again. Oh man, I had really hurt him. And not a superficial hurt either; I had wounded him to his very core. I was so ashamed of myself.

"Bruce I am sorry. I really truly am. It's just that sometimes I feel so weak when I am with you. You are so strong, and I am- well I am just not. I hate thinking I put you in danger." I said putting my head down

"Don't think that you are weak Robin. You are the strongest guy I know. You look at everything with a cheerful disposition, no matter what the situation is. You are clever and loyal to a fault. You never give up, and keep trying no matter the cost. If that's not strength, I don't know what is." He said with a sad smile. "But I was never in danger Robin. I had a plan the whole time. You breaking free made me change that plan, but trust me, I NEVER would have let you kill me."

"Yeah sure, this time." I mumbled under my breath.

"No every time son. Every single time, and if I don't happen to come up with a plan, then you and I will figure it out together. Just like we always do. Can you at least give me that?"

"Did you really have a plan?" I asked in a very small voice.

"I have never lied to you Robin. And I won't start now. Yes I had a plan, but you were stronger than I ever could've imagined. I have never been so proud."

He really did want me around. He didn't think I would get him killed one day. Well if he didn't think it, I guess I wouldn't either.

"Bruce, I can promise that we will figure it out together." I said answering his earlier question with a smile. "You better go back inside. Tell Aunt Harriett that Dick will be home shortly" I winked at him.

"He better be or he's grounded." Bruce said winking back.

Bruce held out his hand and I clapped mine into it. I knew that this was probably one of the most important conversations we had ever had and I walked away feeling better for it. I went to the batcave and changed into my street clothes. I knew I was going to get an earful from Aunt Harriett about how that nice Robin spent the day with her. Oh boy this was going to be fun.


End file.
